Rodger Sounders (SSK)
Rodger Lemuel Sounders (October 31, 1938- ) is a retired Auror and longtime friend of Albus Dumbledore. He was critical player in the First War. He rejoined the Order in 1995 when Voldemort returned in order to protect Harry. Biography 1938 to 1957 Rodger Sounders is a pure-blood wizard born on October 31, 1938 to Michael and Delenn Sounders. With the exception of the fact he has a younger brother named Jack, who was born in 1941, very little is known of Rodger's early life and his time at Hogwarts except that he was a member of Gryffindor House. He was also all the things Ron saw for himself in the Mirror of ERISED, captain of the Quidditch team, Head Boy, and a prefect before that, during his time as Hogwarts. 1957 to 1993 The time period of 1957 to 1993 reveals bits and pieces of Rodger's life, he served as an Auror. He married Zsa Zsa Surtony and that union produced a son, Sutton, who was born on January 7, 1964. They divorced in 1969. He would later have an affair with Half-Blood witch and theatre operator, Arabella "Belle" Larkin, the love of his life, and that union produced a daughter, Abigail, in the summer of 1973 before he met a young woman named Chloe. A later affair with Belle in the eighties produced another daughter named Carolyn. The couple wed in late-1979 and Chloe would become pregnant soon after with their only child, Rodney Michael Sounders, who was born on August 1, 1980 at midnight. His son would later become a classmate and friend of Harry Potter during Potter's time at Hogwarts. However, Chloe and Rodger divorced when she found out he had cheated on her in 1989 with a younger woman named Rita. After the divorce, Rita moved into Rodger's house and they remained together for a number of years. Rodger retired in 1993, ready to enjoy the quiet of his home and family when an old secret came back to haunt him. 1981 On October 27, 1981, Rodger was captured by Augustus Rookwood and Lucius Malfoy after making contact with Daphne Morgan, the mother of his godson, Gabriel, and the lover of Voldemort. The Death Eaters tortured the Auror viciously for over three days. He managed to escape when he broke the neck of his guard and went to find Voldemort. On Halloween, following the fall of Voldemort, Rodger located Daphne's home and found it on fire. He kicked down the door and found Daphne dead and a sleeping Gabriel. Rodger took the baby to the boy's uncle and aunt, who gladly took in Dante Morgan's beloved sister's only child. Dumbledore later revealed that Gabriel was the son of Voldemort during his affair with Daphne. Rodger and Dante decided to hide the truth from the boy, making him the adoptive son of Dante Morgan and his wife Mila, who already had two sons. Rodger and the rest held the secret in their hearts until Voldemort's return in 1995 1995 Shorty after Voldemort's return at the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Rodger was contacted by Dumbledore, who asked him to watch over Harry and Gabe. Rodger was appointed to the position of Magical Myth and Lore Professor at Hogwarts. With his astute knowledge of his subject as well as his eccentric behavior, he quickly became one of the most popular teachers at the school. Physical Description Rodger is described as a playful Gryffindor. He has almond-shaped gray eyes that are like two windows looking out on an overcast sky. His fine, straight, gunmetal-gray hair is worn in a simple style. He is very tall and has a wide-chested build. He has a well-kept goatee. He has hollow cheeks. His unusually long wand is delicate, made of birch, and has a core made of griffin feather. His school career includes playing Quiddich, as a Keeper Name Origins Rodger is named after the composer, of whom his mother was a fan. His middle name is borrowed from the first name of the main character in Jonathan Swift classic. Family Parents *Michael Sounders (father; deceased) *Delenn Sounders (mother; deceased) Siblings *Jack Sounders (brother) Marital Status *Belle Larkin (married February 19, 2005 to present) Past Marriages *Chloe Sounders (divorced) *Zsa Zsa Surtony (divorced) Children *Sutton Sounders (son, with Zsa Zsa Sutorny) *Abigail Larkin (daughter, with Belle Larkin) *Rodney Sounders (son, with Chloe Sounders) *Colleen Larkin (daughter, with Belle Larkin) *Travis Selby Sounders (adoptive son, with Belle Larkin; biological child of Mike and Carol Selby, both deceased) *Gabriel Morgan (godson) Grandchildren *Tristan Sounders (grandson, via Rodney) Other Relatives *Byron Sounders (nephew, via Jack) *Jack "JJ" Sounders, Jr. (nephew, via Jack) *Katrina Sounders (niece, via Jack) Romantic Entanglements *Belle Larkin (lovers/married) *Elena Roberts Sanborn (affair/one-night stand; deceased) *Chloe Sounders (lovers/married) *Rita (affair/lovers) Sounders, Roger Sounders, Roger Sounders, Roger Sounders, Roger Sounders, Roger Sounders, Roger Category:Hogwarts staff Category:Prefects Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Battle of the Department of Mysteries participants Category:Battle of the seven Potters participants Category:1938 births Category:Hogwarts class of 1957 Category:Sounders Family Category:Ministry of Magic employees Category:Married individuals